John Lugo
' '''is the tritagonist of ''Spec Ops: The Line and a member of Walker's squad. He is often seen carrying a Scout Tactical and a TAR-21. He is the squad's designated marksman and medic. Outside of combat, Lugo is depicted as the team's engineer and a translator. Early in the game, Lugo shows distaste for the mission and often jokes on every situation they are in. As the game progresses, Lugo begins to show some extreme disapproval towards Walker and his orders. He also clashes with Adams on several occasions, namely on the team's association with the CIA within Dubai. Later in the game, Lugo is captured and hanged by a mob of refugees angered at Delta Squad's and Grey Fox's actions. His death may cause Walker and Adams to kill the some of the refugees that they are supposed to be saving. Later in the mission "The Bridge," Walker has a hallucination of an AA-12-wielding Heavy Trooper as Lugo. "Lugo" then yells at Walker, saying, "You left me to die!" while "he" attacks him showing Walker blames himself for Lugo's death. When "Lugo" is killed he says "The only villian here is you, Walker". Gameplay Like Adams, Lugo has a special ability: when Walker orders a target to be attacked at long range Lugo will pull out his Scout Tactical and eliminate the enemy, making him better at killing targets in the wide open and useful for when the player has close-range, inaccurate, and/or weak weapons. Trivia *Lugo typically disagrees with Walker's orders, unlike Adams, and is prone to protesting when he feels an action is morally wrong. *Lugo will push Walker to save Gould over the civilians. *Lugo's TAR-21 can be obtained at the end of Chapter 13: Adams. *The patch on Lugo's hat says "Life's a beach," which is a play on the phrase "life's a bitch." *In the first trailer for Spec Ops: The Line, Lugo does not wear a cap and wields an M4A1. He also has black hair. *In an earlier build of Spec Ops: The Line, Lugo wore his cap backwards, and was armed with a UMP 45. Both of these traits were changed in the final game. *Sgt Lugo (along with 1Lt Adams's) names are on the list of names of 33rd personnel in the room with Konrad's command staff and the casualty list in the 33rd's command post. Given The Line's extreme story detail, it is likely that this is not an easter egg, but is another of Walker's hallucinations. Lugo leading squad.png|Lugo holding a TAR-21 in the company of Walker and Adams. Lugo center.png|Lugo (center) with Walker and Adams. Lugo and Walker.jpg|Walker and John at the end of a huge canyon Sand in Lugo's Pants.jpg|Lugo (far right) after his comedic introduction Fallen soldier.jpg|Lugo on the left while Walker holds the dying soldier Spec Ops The Line Lugo 1.png|Lugo's appearance from an older build of Spec Ops: The Line. Lugo NEW.PNG|The older build of Lugo from the Debut Trailer. Notice his cap is backwards and the UMP 45. -Delta-Sgt.Lugo_wounded.png Lugo_BETA.png Category:Spec Ops: The Line characters Category:Delta Force Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Friendlies in Spec Ops: The Line